Serena and Darien go to a party
by Dariens-Princess
Summary: Hey all! Serena sees darien who iz nice, they see each other at a party and, well, wont say much more got an author notes N chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 *~Meeting Darien~*  
  
  
  
Bzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz. Whack! There was a loud noise when a slender gand hit the buzzing   
alarm clock. "Ahhhh"she got out of bed and yawned and stretched. Who is she? She was  
Serena Tsuknio a 14yr old girl who went to Crossroads Jnr High School. Finishing her   
stretching she went over and looked at her mirror all she saw back was a fair small face  
with crystal blue eyes. Now getting into her school uniform you could see that she had a body   
most girls wanted with long legs, flat stomach and she could hold herself high. You could not   
see her figure through her school uniform though. She had beautiful blonde hair that no-one   
could match with however many dyes they used. Serena, or Sere as her closet friends called her  
started daydreaming about the guy she gad run into yesterday.   
  
(*Flashback*)  
She was late! For the first time in months she was late for school she had stayed up way too   
late doing that assignment for English. She wasn't concentrating well enough and she tripped  
over her own feet and flew into someones arms. He had dark hair with part covering his eye   
she had the feeling to push it away from his eyes, which where a dark blue like the ocean   
on a stormy night. He laughed he had a beautiful laugh and he asked her "why in such a hurry?"  
"I am late for school thanks for helping me not fall" she had replied and smiled her beautiful  
smile. "Well, be on your way" he smiled back as she took of running. 'She is so beautiful  
but more than likely to young for me but I may as well go see andrew'darien thought walking  
to the crown arcade.  
(*End Flashback*)   
  
"Hmmmmmm" he definately is gorgeous! He must have been 19 or 20 though. . . Looking at her  
clock she had 10 minutes to get to school she could make it in time IF she ran. Running  
down the stairs she yelled bye to her mum and grabed her lunch and bag. "Bye Mum bye Dad!" As   
she set out onto the street she saw some young boys poking a stick at something "Hey! Leave it  
alone!"she yelled suddenly she ran up to see a little kitten in terrible shape she patted it  
and, checking it could stand up she continued running to school.  
She kept running down the sidewalk. She ran around the corner she had met him yesterday and   
fell into his arm again! "Oh. . . um sorry my name is Serena"she apoligised holding out her   
hand to shake it "Darien my, you seem to like falling into me!''he said with a smile and on   
instinct instead of shaking her hand, took into his and kissed it gently. Her normally pale   
face   
turned a rosy red as she felt the blush creep up to her neck and ears. Wow, she thought a   
hottie and a romantic she was blisfully happy until she remembered one little thing "Oh no! I'm   
late I'm really sorry but I have to go to school Bye!". With that she took of running for  
school. "Sorry I'm late Ms H!"serena gasped. "Why are you late Serena?" her teacher asked.  
"I ran into someone on the way and he started talking to me and then I realised the time and  
I ran the rest of the way here please don't give me a detention Ms H". "I won't give you a   
detention because you haven't been late in ages just sit down at yuor seat so I can take roll  
call"her teacher said sternly. "Yes Ms"serena sighed.  
  
"Anderw you know how I was talking to you about that girl who ran into me yesterday? Well she  
ran into me again today! She told me her name is serena too"darien was saying excitedly to  
his best friend Andrew. "Serena? huh? It took you the time to meet her you know she is   
definaetly very nice and special what did you think of her?"andrew asked. "I think she was  
gorgeous and well she had a nice figure and, well, yeah! I could really like her infact I   
wanna take her out after school what school does she go to?"darien asked shyly. Andrew smiled  
maybe serena could help Darien out some way or another like get him to settle down. "I know the  
exact place you can take her too". "My 21st party is tonight take her but warn her there is   
alcohol I dunno how she would react to the stuff, she is already coming just try and hook up to   
her while your there and her parents, well, her dad is real protective don't let him see you   
two together". "Sure! I'll hook up with her there she better have a place to crash knowing you   
it will go all night long!"darien smiled cheekily. "Oh, that, she can always stay at your place  
for the night but I think her and the girls are booking otu a hotel room so I'll see ya there  
later!"andrew winked. Hopefully his friend would hook up with serena but alcohol might be a   
problem he hoped he wouldn't do anything foolish.  
  
(That Afternoon)  
"Oh ames you have to but that!"serena said pointing to the blue sparkling top and pale blue   
miniskirt amy was trying on."Oh ok serena I may as well look good for tonight what are you   
wearing tonight?"Amy asked. "I am wearing something that no one would expect me to wear so  
you have to wait till we leave for tonight like everyone else!"serena said keeping her secret.  
"Well I gotta go now Ames I'll see you at the party remember that we are booking a hotel  
room!" "I won't serena just don't be late!"Amy laughed imagining serena coming late to a party  
she would more likely be early!  
  
Serena was having so much fun everyone liked the outfit serena had brought she was wearing a  
black halter top that tied up at the neck and back with brand new tight leather pants if they  
where any tighter you would be able to see the outline of her underwear. She had brushed out  
her long hair and kept it down meaning it went down to her waist she was even happier because  
she had noticed that Darien was here but he had not seen her yet. Andrew had come up to her   
saying that there was alcohol so be careful and don't get drunk. Serena and all of the girls   
had greeted him with a Happy 21st and a peck on the lips. They all laughed when they saw that  
he was blushing like crazy. She was now looking around for Darien and there he was loking at   
her! He walked over and handed her a drink"here have a drink Sere"he said after she had gulped   
it down he pulled her to the dance floor and the song suddenly changed to a slow dance.   
Looking around she saw all of her friends had already left than the DJ said"O.K. people 15 mins   
left so get dancing!" As the song started Darien pulled serena as close to him as possible  
and they swayed together to the music and before she knew it the song was over and a song that   
she liked came on and Darien spun her out and spun her back to him. The next thing she knew  
Darien was dirty dancing with her! Ohmigod! This is so much fun as Darien placed one hand on  
her waist then suddenly squeezed serenas bum! "Come on lets get a drink" he whispered into   
serenas ear. They walked over to the table and finished the drinks on the table. Serena felt  
a bit weird but that didn't matter.  
  
plz tell me what you think of this! email me stephanie_moon_princess@sailormoon.com!!!!!!  
by the way should i continue this? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 *~The Party~*  
  
  
(The next morning)  
Serena opened up her eyes slowly having a look around at the place she was. The walls, she   
concluded, where not hers they where a navy blue colour. Serena started to panic where am I?  
she thought she heard a slight groan and the bed moved as she felt an arm come around her body  
to rest on her waist and pull her closer to the person. The hand began to stroke her waist   
sending shivers up Serenas spine. Serena heard a slight sucking sound as someone began  
kissing her on the back. The kisses curved up her spine to her neck where she felt teeth   
nibbling her neck. The hands that where on her waist pushed her forward and spun her around so   
that she was facing the person. "Darien!"Serena gasped. Darien smiled and leaned closer to   
Serena, pulled her in and gave her a long passionite kiss. It didn't take more than a few  
seconds for Serena to kiss him back boldly. His tongue came out stroking her lower lip asking   
for her to open her mouth to him. She refused so Dariens mouth came and pulled her lips apart  
as she tried to close her mouth Dariens tongue slid in and began stoking her tongue. Serena   
moaned into his mouth opening her mouth even more to him. Serena broke the kiss and all the hows  
started running through her head. How did I get in this bed? How come I dont remember what   
happened last night? How can this be happening? Darien noticed she looked panicked and said  
"Sereare you all right? You look worried"he said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Darien, I don't know how I got here or. . . or anyhting from last night"Serena whimpered.   
"Shhhhhh it's ok Sere"he said stroking her hair. "I'm sorry Darien but I have to go home my Mum  
will be waiting for me" "Thats all right honey" Darien whispered. Serena got out of bed to   
realise she wasn't wearing any clothes. Not wanting to stay any longer she put her clothes on  
and ran from the room heading straight home.  
  
Serena had ran from Dariens appartment home up teh stairs and to her room before her mum heard   
her.She promptly laid on her bead and fell straight into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up from the birds chirping on the other side of the window. Looking at  
the alarm clock beside her bead she saw that the time was 7:00am. 7:00am! I have never woken  
up this early before she thought. Getting dressed in blue jeans and a white halter top she  
made her way downstairs for breakfast. It was one of the first times in ages she wouldn't have  
to make her own breakfast after sleeping in everyday. Her parents and brother looked up in  
surprise and amusent to see Serena standing there. "Is my watch broken? Or is it really 7:00?"  
Ken, Serenas dad laughed. Serena grumbled in reply as everyone else apart from her fell into  
hysterics. Serena's eyes widened when she saw what food she missed out on while she was fast  
asleep. There was crossaints (AN is spelling right?), waffles, pancakes, bacon and eggs!  
Serenas eyes widened in amazement all this food and when she wakes up all she gets is toast!?  
I am soooo going to try and get up earlier from now on Serena thought. She plopped down in a   
chair, grabbed her plate and filled it all up and eating as slow as she could to savour the   
taste. Slowly her parents and brother left the table to go about doing whatever they wanted to  
do. After finishing her breakfast she raced upstairs, having a shower and brushing her teeth.  
Steping out she decided to go down to the Crown Arcade to see and talk to Andrew while eating  
a chocalate thickshake and french fries.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sorry ppls but I have to have dinner is that good in half an hour? Please read and if you want  
review. I would also like to say something to whoever TRISH is: 1.This is my first fic so if  
you don't like than for GODS SAKE don't read use some common sense!!!!!!!!!2.I am not doing  
this in a microsoft document I am doing on notepad so I rely on my brain for typos and  
other areas. I would also like to thank the people who liked my story I was not sure what you  
all would think but I am glad you like it. I was, infact, reading reviews at school in the  
Library and if my friends are telling the truth I was most likely grinning like a lunatic and  
blushing like mad!!! Thank you soooo much for giving me confidence all who gave positive   
reviews. I saw one was surprised with Darien I am guessing thats because I have made him nice  
and into a big softie! ^_^ I kinda hate it when Darien is a jerk but this is MY story so I   
will make him a softie. I will also try my best to write even more chapters but it will be hard  
for me I am in yr 9 at high school so i not only juggle school, homework(yuck!) and big   
assignments but i also have my friends and my part time job to look after. So that means if I  
have nothing to do I will be writing chapters and than uploading becuse I don't want to just  
write one chapter, upload and have to spend a week writing more! I hope you don't mind the long  
author notes coz I will most likely write REALLY REALLY long ones! I would also like to talk   
about the person I call my muse she is a fellow writer on fanfiction but I dont wnat to mention   
her name on here without here permission as well as my other muse.Also, look out for September  
12th of this month that is my birthday so I might put up extra chapters than.  
  
Thank you again for all those who review I know alot of ppl out there who read but don't   
review and I don't mind TOO much. If anyone here has ideas they would like to add to the story  
you can contact me I am open to ALL ideas and you will of course get credit in this story!  
But, before I keep babbling on and you all fall asleep please try to read and review!  
  
LOVE ALWAYS!!!!!! dariens-princesss CONTACT ME AT: stephanie_moon_princess@sailormoon.com  
and also, note ALL author notes will be this long BIBI! ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh and I also forgot to mention one more thing. Trish asked how I got my stories up and this is  
the answear: I went to a log in page, signed up, wrote my story and uploaded it! So, in other  
words, ask a stupid question get a stupid answear. This is Chapter 3 of my story and I would  
like to ask if anyone can think of a better name than Serena and Darien go to a party for the   
title. Anyways, on with the story! I can't write for long though i gotta go to work soon.  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 ~*The Mall*~  
  
  
  
  
Brinnnnng!  
  
The arcade doors opened, showing Serena standing there looking very happy for being awake so   
early. "Wow! Look who's here Serena what are you doing up so early?"Andrew asked "I couldn't  
sleep so I came here after eating but I can't stay for long I have to meet Molly at the Mall   
soon.  
"Thats O.K. we are only just opening so I can talk to you there won't be much buisness until   
about lunch time"andrew gave Serena a huge smile but not as dazzling as Darien's is. Serena  
blushed thinking about Darien it was one of the things in life she had never done until know.  
She had always vowed NOT to have a crush on someone, or, worse, fall in love with love. She had  
always watched her friends 'fall in love' with someone only to have their heart ripped out of   
their body. Looking at her watch she realised she had been in la-la land for half an hour!  
She had to go and meet Molly in 10 minutes she would be able to make it if she ran as fast as  
she could but even then she would be late. "Sorry Andrew, but I have to go and meet Molly! I'll  
be back this afternoon though c-ya!"she breathed as she ran from the arcade, almost knocking  
over four girls at the door. Serena thought they looked familar but didn't stay behind or else   
Molly was going to be REALLY mad.  
  
THE MALL ~ 15 Minutes later~  
  
Walking into the crowded food court she spotted Molly red hair and jogged up to her. "Sorry I'm   
late molly"serena said while panting. "Thats all right Suh-rena!"moly exclaimed in her over-done  
American accent. "Your not late I only just got here and I thought you wouldn't be here for   
another hour anyway"molly smiled. "Well we can start our shopping spree than!"Serena exclaimed  
getting the attention of people walking past them and strange looks from a group of college boys  
who had been staring at Serena and Molly since Serena had run through their group to get to  
Molly.  
  
At first Serena and Molly wandered aimlessly around until they came in front of a supre shop.  
"Hey, Moll, do you want to have a look in there?"Serena asked. Molly looked at Serena like she  
was crazy"Serena! That is a shop for teenagers"Molly whinged. Serena looked surprised at Molly,  
"If I'm right, Moll, we are fourteen and you are a teenager when you turn thirteen which means  
we can have a look in this shop if we want and we would have been able to look around in this  
shop when we where ten"Serena sighed. "Molly, to tell the truth I am sick of rabbits on my tops  
so I'm going to have a look in this shop whether you come in with me or if you sulk outside so  
which is it?"Serena asked. "I'll come with you"Molly replied. Serena's smile brightened when  
Molly said she would come, even, if Molly sounded like she was walking to her death penalty.  
Serena walked inside confidently while Molly tagged behind. However, when they started looking   
at the clothes Molly brightened and metally thought that it was a good idea to come in here.  
Sure, Serenas Dad would most likely kill her if she wore most of the clothes in public but that  
didn't stop Serena trying on clothes of different colours and styles.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Molly and Serena stumbled out of the shop each holding two bulging bags of clothes. They found a  
big table in the food court and, plopping their bags down sat in silence for a few minutes.   
Serena stood up and said "I'm going to get my lunch make sure no one trys to sit here and ran  
through the crowd to Macdonalds.  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTES*********************************************  
  
Hey everyone! I know that this chapter was kinda boring but I am not sure what to do. Should  
Luna appear? Should she see Darien again? wait, don't answear that last question I know the  
answear. Also, my story may change my friend was really close to putting me in a mental   
institution(is that how you spell it?) But it didn't work so I wore her jumper and she turned it  
into a staright jacket and thats how I was for the rest of the day at school! Anyways, better  
chapter comes soon bibi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! It was only this morning i realesed chapter 3 and now I am up to chapter 4!!!!!!  
*whistles blow, people clapping and cheering young girl is handed boquet of roses thank you  
everyone!* If it wasn't for all of the good reviews I most likely would be in my bed like  
my parents but I have 1 hour before I have to go to bed so lets see if I can write, say another  
2-3 chapters??? O.K. than everyone! hup two three four and on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Serena and Draien go to a party*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 *~The Confession~*  
  
BY DARIENS PRINCESS  
  
Serena walked back to the table she had left Molly sitting at. "God Serena! How many people   
are you feeding?!"Molly exclaimed. Serena growled when a husky voice replied "Two or three I am  
very hungry at the moment"a husky voice replied. Serena turned around to see (AN: anyone want to  
guess who it is?) Darien standing behind her. Pictures went through her head of the last time  
she had umph! BEEN with Darien.(AN:author grins wickedly and falls into hysterics and starts   
singing AND YOUR DREAMS WILL ALL COME TRUE!!!!.) Darien grins that sexy grin of his and says  
"Hello Serena I have not seen you since the c-" Serena cuts him off "Since I knocked you over  
in the park"she says, not wanting to get Molly jeaolus as she was not given and invitation to go  
to Andrew's party. Darien notices the flash in her eyes as she lies he than notices Serenas   
friend. "Serena, you have not introduced me to your friend"He remarks trying to help Serena out  
of her ditch. Serena blushes "Darien, this is my best friend, Molly, Molly, this is Darien I   
met him at the Arcade". "The arcade?"Molly looks like a blonde while Serena and Darien sweatdrop  
"ohhhhhh the one you are always at you mean"Molly catches on VERY slowly. "I'll be back in a   
minute Serena I am gonna get my lunch"and Molly hurries off.  
  
Serena and Darien just stand and look at each other in uncomfortable silence. "Would you liek to   
sit down?"Serena asks. Darien smiles a wide grin "I thought you'd never ask" he replied in a husky voice making Serena's knees go weak. They sit next to each other as Serena eats like she had not eaten in days. Darien just smiles even more and watches Serena eat with happiness in his eyes. "Serena, before I met you I was lonely, miserable and cold-hearted but, since I have met you I am happy and all I can do is think about you and, I-I-I-I-I I think I have fallen in l-" "Stop! don't say anyhting else please don't waste those feelings on me I am not worth it I will only break your heart and you will hate it because I can't do all the stuff you have done with girls at your college and. . ."Serena grows silent. Waiting for her heart to go at a normal pace she says"I don't know what happened on the night of Andrew's party the drink I had must have had alcohol because I can't remember anything which means anything I did that night wasn't me". "It was my body reacting to what ever you where doing to me. I'm sorry if it feels like I led you on Darien but that is the truth I don't remember anything" Serena looks down at her food and starts to play with it. Darien heaves a sigh and, placing a red thornless rose and a piece of paper in front of Serena and says"Thank you for your honesty but my feelings are the same,I love you even more now since you told me the truth so, please, if you think about and think you did the wrong thing ring the phone number or come to my appartment because I will be waiting for you". He stands up and leaves, tearing Serenas and his hearts apart and walks away as fast as he can to his car so he cna cry without anyone seeing him.   
  
Oh, how his friends would laugh if they found out the truth, THE Darien Shields, head over heels for a girl at Junior High who didn't return his feelings. He shook his head I am so pathetic he thought driving out of the centre but I am going to keep my promise, Serena I don't know what happened that night either, but if you come to me maybe we will discover what happened and you will fall in love with me, just like I have fallen in love with you.  
  
Serena just watched sadly as Darien walked out of the shopping centre shouldars drooped and slouching. She had to go home and think this over. So with that she started eating her food as fast as she could. Minutes later, as she was finishing her food, Molly came and sat down her tray. She immediately knew something was wrong woth Serena she didn't have the air of happiness coming out of her as she had just minutes before she had left. Serena finished her food and, choosing her words carefully, she spoke"I'm sorry Molly, but I have to go home I need to sort some things out"she said vaguley. "That's alright Serena" Molly said. "I'll see you at school on monday, molly". "You too serena have fun. Both walking in different directions holding their bags of clothes.  
  
Serena was walking home, when, she saw a little kitten in front of her. The kitten came up to Serena and rubbed her ankle with her body. Oh, how cute! Serena thought and bent down to give the kitten a pat when she noticed the bandaid on her forehead. Slowly peeling the bandaide off, she saw a litle gold cresent the looked like a half moon upside down. Serenas eyes widened as she touched it, as a shower of gold sparkled around her and she vaished into thin air. As Serena awoke she looked to see where she was.  
  
O.K. everyone I will stop this chapter hear!!! HEH HEH HEH how evil am i? Where is Serena???????? And who or what was that cat and what did it do????????? If you are a big sailormoon fan, you should know the answear to these questions. Any way, if you can, continue sending all the reviews! ALL reviews welcome. And what do you think of that? that took me 50 mins! which means I can start chapter 5 and finish chapter 5 tomorrow and out them up either tommorow(sunday 8th september) or monday depends if i get a book off of my friend. Anyways hope you like this chapter!!!!!!! LOVE Dariens Princess  
  
OH and everything will be getting more romantic now because I was looking at a pic of Sere and Dare and it made me realise how I HATE!!!!!!!!!!!! (underline, bold and space hate) being single!  
  
i got 5 mins left now!!!!!!!!!!! bibi 


	5. Authors Notes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AUTHORS NOTES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Nope! Sorry people, but this is not another chatper :( I am actually writing to say that I have writers block! *cringes* I am halfway finished chapter 5 but it is going to take a long time coz im running out of ideas and time to write *fans & audience throw rotten eggs* but i WILL get chapter 5 out on the net by Thursday, 26th and if I don't(which is not likely) than i will make myself release 3 more chapters(not including chapter 5) by Monday, 30th of September which means I have LOTS of writing coming my way. But, tonight, I have a few hours to myself so I will try my best to complete chapter 5 and get chapters 6 and maybe chapter 7 out! ^_^ Anyways, wish me luck coz by the end of the weekend I will have square eyes (it's Saturday) So! wish me luck it was risky enough getting on the computer to write because of 1.~The Internet and, 2. The friendship book I am writing! So, good luck to me that I will get the next chapters up soon. Also, as it's taken me this long to get Chapter 5 out to you, I will do my best to get following chapters out as soon as possible!  
  
Also, if you hate reviewing and rather emailing plz email me at: stephanie_moon_princess@sailormoon.com or da_biggest_orli_bloom_fan_iz_@hotmail.com!  
  
So on to the writing!   
  
Dariens-Princess XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 THE DISCOVERY OF THE MOON PRINCESS  
  
I am gonna try and start writing a birthday special abd get as amny chapters as I can more are gaurennted as I am not working tomorrow which means(if I don't go on the net) more chapters for my loyal fans! *loyal fans 'all hail stephanie all hail stephanie' ^_~ am I evil or what? heh heh heh* so yeh onwards my man to the HOLY GRAIL! And, yes, by the looks of it I AM gonna have the sailor scouts in this but I dunno how many battles there will be I am not good at writing action and I know that the jump to the moon kingdom was weird but I will say if they are in the moon kingdom or on earth but if you read it should be pretty easy to tell the difference!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: If you have read many of my storys, you will know that I DON'T own sailormoon :( otherwise these would be on the T.V. and I would be a MILLIONAIRE! but, until that day comes, I will continue realesing storys here on FF.Net!  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 THE DISCOVERY OF THE MOON PRINCESS  
  
~*THE MOON KINGDOM*~  
  
Serena woke up slowly blinking in the sites in front of her she gasped. Where was she? That was the first question that went through her mind. Looking around she saw that she was in a gourgeous room first, the bed, was a king size four poster with white silk flowing around and white satin sheets on the bed. White persian rugs where strewn around the room artisticly(sp?). Hoping out of bed Serena walked around the room looking at every little detail.  
  
Looking to her right, she saw a large balcony and, beyond, beautiful gardens with roses of each and every colour. Serena ran over to the balcony, she saw that there was no one in the grounds or in the large maze. Where is everyone? She thought have I been transported to some place where there is no life or anything at all? She turned and fled through the room opening the large door silently but fast she was amazed to see, standing outside, was Darien! "Darien!"Serena squeald(sp?). Darien looked blankly at Serena as though wondering who she was talking to. The person who looked like Dariens twin spun around saying "Darien? Who is Darien, Princess Serenity?"the male asked. Holy SHIT! Serena thought why did he call me Princess Serenity? Why doesn't Darien or who ever this is think I am Serenity? Serena thought she better go along with this person. "I am so sorry but I am very confused and I seem to have forgotten who you are umm. . .?"Serena trailed off. The look-a-like Darien gave a wide smile the same one Darien often gave Serena "If you are having trouble remembering anyhting let me help you if you remember, which you obviously don't I will tell you I," the man stood up straighter to show his true height " I am Prince Endymion of Earth". "You, are Princess Serenity of the Moon, know as Sere to your very few but good friends and also my fiancee" Prince Endymion was interupted by a squeak and cursing in a language for some reason Endymion didn't know, though it was his own language that came out of his mouth.  
  
Serena blushed when she realised what she had been saying. A truck driver would be patting me on my back by now and the old grannies that where deaf would be holding their hands on their ears. What should I do ~stall Serena stall~ her mind was thinking without realising words came tumbling out of her mouth"Can we go and get something to eat? I'm hungry" Serena asked. ~Good one Serena her mind tells her you try and stall to keep this gorgeous guy talking and you ask for food!?~ Grrrr will you shut up!? Serena thinks talking to her mind I know it wasn't a good idea to ask for food but we can walk around, he can tell me about where I am and I can find out more about him so there stupid brain! :P Serena sticks out her tonuge at her brain. ~I may be a stupid brain but look who I'm stuck with! A klutz so i'm always getting hurt when I trip. . .~ Yada yada yada blah blah blah and Serena refocuses(sp?) on Darien (herm! Endymion) to see his still smiling at Serena. "Of course we can get something to eat Darling come with me". So, putting his arm around Serena's waist he takes her through the halls to the large dining room. Serena's heart is just starting to slow down which had reacted when Dariens arm had gone around her became normal as Darien pulled out a chair. "Let me tell the cook we are ready to eat i'll be back in a moment Serenity darling" Endymion gave a dazzling smile and was off to the kitchens through a door on the right.  
  
"Meow?" Serena heard a cat meow she looked down to see the cat she had seen before she arrived and was surprised to see this cat also had a cresent moon on it's forehead. Hey Kitty Serena thought, bending down to stroke it's head while accidently bumping the cresent moon on the forehead and with a bright light Serena disappered in an instant. Oh great, here we go again Serena thought wondering where she was going to end up this time. She was amazed that she felt like she was travelling and still awake last time she had been zapped and had awoken in that beautiful bed. Better close my eyes than, Serena thought hoping it would speed up the journey.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back On Earth*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Bang! A noise startled Serena which, surprisingly only she heard considiring how loud it had been. Serena instantly dropped to the ground at the same place she had disappered from not long ago. But the weridist thing was the fact that everything seemed the same as Serena left the boys she had seen a couple of metres in front of her where only maybe on metre from the last spot she had seen them at. Time must have stopped when I was transported so that it would be the same time I left when I arrived back Serena mused.  
  
So, acting like everything was normal, Serena continued down the street home with the shopping bags in her hand smiling and humming the tune to Fly By a song from boy band Blue. Arriving home, Serena ran upstairs and chucked the clothes she had brought into her closet and ran down stairs thinking about getting something to eat. She ran past a clock to see it was 4:00 o'clock. That's weird, Serena thought Mum, Dad and Sammy should be home by now I expected them to be home about 2:00 o'clock or 3:00 o'clock. Oh, well, Serena thought. Running to the fridge Serena saw a note on the counter she only paused to read and remembered where her parents and brother where the note said-   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Start Letter*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Serena,  
For some reason you did not get home early and I thought you would if you had remembered we are visiting your cousins! 'Oops, Serena thought' But, as you didn't get home from shopping with Molly on time, we left without you.   
There is money in the pot, so pay for some FOOD not chocalate or anything from the Arcade, go out and buy food and cook yourself a decent meal, one of the ones I have been teaching you.   
We will see you in two weeks so, look after yourself and don't spend all your money, remember, you start holidays tomorrow.   
  
See you in two weeks than!  
  
Love,  
  
Mum, Dad and Sammy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Finish Letter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Too bad, i'll have to miss seeing Ronald this year Serena thought sarcasticlly(sp?). Wait! This means I have the house to myself! Yes!!!!!!!! Serena started running around the room dancing and threw a C.D. into her parents brand new stereo a new single, Complicated by Avril Lavinge and ran around, trying to clean up, this meant a MAJOR sleepover with the girls. I'll have to invite them over tomorrow when I go to school to get the reports.   
  
  
  
O.K I have finished CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After a few days of writers block it's finally completed!   
I have to say thank you to all of you who have been reviewing my storys!!!! The next chapter will start up with her still at night going to bed. And, at the moment, I am unsure of what to do with Darien should I give him a bigger part? Or keep him as a lovesick puppy? What you reply with will help in up-coming chapters of this story.  
  
Also, at this moment, this story doesn't have much of a title so, could you please help out? I think I asked this question in an earlier chapter yet I got only one reply becuse otherwise, it will stay Serena and Darien go to a party and I think it's a very boring title. Also, if anyone would like to write a story with me, plz tell me becuse I would love to write a story with someone else. Another also, I will be starting another story soon, but, I don't know what will happen, or anything I have to wait till I start writing. Although I would PREFER if I wrote another story with another person.  
  
If you can, please review!  
Love,   
Dariens-Princess  
  
Email me at:   
stephanie_moon_princess@sailormoon.com  
OR chat with me on:  
da_biggest_orli_bloom_fan_iz_@hotmail.com  
  
BIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Before the party Part 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 6 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon, I own this story. . . . yada yada yada . . . . blah blah blah . . . . just the same boring disclaimers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Before The Party Part 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author Notes: So far this story hasn't been going as well as I hoped I have been getting more reviews than I expected but I am losing ideas for this story. I am adding some action and fighting and Tuxedo Mask but I don't know how I am going to put it in at the moment. I also really need some ideas from you's, . . . . the fans! To see what you want and what keeps you happy. Also, I have yet again not been writing because of writers block and the temptation to go onto the internet. I am hoping to write some more though because I am now officially on holidays! I have just finished Term 3 of grade 9! Hip Hip Hooray! I only failed one subject . . . . Science(yuck!). Anyways I better start writing so I keep you all happy!  
  
  
Serena had finished cleaning the house making it look brand new with no rubbish and everything gleaming. Exhausted, she stepped into the shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Half and hour later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena stepped out of the shower in her room and dressed into her pink pyjamas with white bunnies. Serena walked around the house checking to see that all the windows where closed and locked all the doors, she didn't want someone trying to come in and rob her after all. Seeing that everything was alright on the first floor she went upstairs and checked the bedrooms. Happy that everything was alright Serena went to her room and was tucking herself into bed when the phone next to her bed started ringing. "Hello?"Serena asked. "Ummm . . . hi, Sere, it's me Darien I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies tomorrow night we could go and see Austin Powers in Goldmember so would you like to come?". Oh great Serena thought I would but I wanna have the party tomorrow wait! I know! Serena thought excitedly. "Sorry Draien I can't come because I'm haveing a party tomorrow but did you want to come round? It's gonna start at 7:00pm". "Sure! I'd love to come do I need to bring anything?". "Um, just maybe a bottle of drink and like a pack of lollies or chips maybe". "Sure! I'll see ya at 7 than bye!"-Click- the phone was hung up. Yes! Serena thought Dariens coming so this party should work and with that happy thought she put the phone down on the hook and fell to sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzzz. Serena's alarm clock woke her up for the first time ever. The buzzing clicked over to the radio. 'And it's 8 o'clock on this wonderful morning the sun is high and it's expected to stay that way no showers have been forcasted at all for this glorious(sp?) week. Serena smiled as she streched out and got out of her bed. 'Now for the new hit song 'Complicated' by Avril Lavinge' the radio aannouncer continued. Serena smiled this was her favorite song at the moment.   
  
Looking through her drawers for clothes she found what she was looking for an old baggy green shirt and old blue overalls that had always been too big for her to wear years ago. She set about the house cleaning. Her first stop was the living room. Popping in her Eminem Show C.D. she grabbed a rag and ajax bottle from the kitchen. Serena wiped everything in site the coffee table, the T.V. and was starting to push away the rug when the phone started rining.  
  
Brrrrrringggg. Brrrrringgggggg. Brrrrrringggg.  
  
"Hello?"Serena spoke into the phone.  
"Hi Serena!"Amy spoke into the phone. Wow, Serena thought, Amy never sounds so excited. Amy had only just arrived at Serena's school and the two had become great friends immediaetly. "Serena what are you doing tonight?"Amy was practically yelling down the phone. "Well I am having a HUGE party tonight and you are soo coming! It will start about 7 pm and you can bring any other people or friends". "That sounds great because my friends from my old private school are here so that will be perfect! I'll see ya around 7 than Sere bye!". With a friendly click Amy hung up her end of the phone line. Yes! Serena punched the air Amy AND some of her old friends are coming as well as Darien this is going so well. Serena had no idea how good the party would be and what would happen.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHORS NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello all I am Dariens-Princess and what can I say? I have been REALLY busy.   
How many people out there are in grade 9?   
Now, how many of you have part time jobs in which you work 4-7 nights a week at?   
How many ar ein that many god-damn extension classes?   
How many of your teachers just seem to be handing out all the assignments right now?   
How many of you have 6 hours or less of sleep every night?   
How many of you are trying to write three stories at once?   
Two by yourself the other you have to go on the net at midnight just to get done?   
If you said yes to all of these questions than congratulations you are going through the same things as I am. I am still very sorry about not being able to write though. At this moment it is one of those only 1-2 hours a day I get to be by myself and relax. Thank you for being so supportive of me those of you sending in NICE emails and such. I was also unhappy to see that only ONE person I think it is, sent me an email saying they would like to do a story together.   
  
I also decided to hold the second part of this story until I get 50 reviews until than I will keep writng more chapters! When I get 50 reveiws I will put out however many chaps i write and than think of how many more reviews i want. The thing is if an author doesn't get that many reviews they dont feel loved.  
  
I would like to say thank you to:  
  
SweetSailorMoon212  
sailor-moon-freak  
Faerie Queene  
Joey  
schoolgirltill2005  
Deny  
sammi  
ssteph  
reid fanel  
RubyRedFaerie  
Eo  
KeeperOfTheMoon  
Deny-again!  
Joey  
TwistedAngel  
KeeperOfTheMoon-again!  
Deny-again  
Deny-again  
yvonne  
Carolin Rocha  
Deny-again!  
Leslie  
Faerie Queene-again  
moonbunny  
Cutiepie  
schoolgirltil2005-again!  
Joey-again!  
Sorceress Usagi  
michelle  
Deny-again!  
Sorceress Usagi-again!  
serena#1  
  
trish- not really she is a b!tC% how dare she say crap bout my work! n by the way if u read dis trish and you dont like it NO1: don't read it! NO:2 shove it up your a$$!  
  
Joey-again!  
  
If you review like these people it will make me extremely happy!  
  
So REVIEW REVIEW REVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! get the picture? and than the rest of the story will come out for your enjoyment! It only takes a few seconds to review!  
  
Love, Dariens-Princess XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 


	8. Important Notice!

Hey all it's me Dariens-Princess!  
  
No, this is not another chapter but an important note. Now, not many of you know about my life but in short it goes like this. Dad-in army family-we move around alot promotion-we are moving again.  
  
Is that short enough for you? I hope you can understand that. It also means that for approximently 3 weeks i can not load chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But, if you will keep reviewing I will put up alot of chapters before i leave at the moment it looks like this: NOv 12: leave to go on short vacation get back Nov 18 OR Nov 25 get back from holidays. Nov 25 and onwards. Packing up our house. Nov 27th jump in car and drive two weeks to new town look around for a house to live in. Sometime mid-december reconnected to internet. Thats what I'm guessing anyway so that means if you review you will get a heap of chapters before I leave and now I think I'll leave you with a teaser:  
  
Sorry my computers not working so that means you dont get a teaser HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
I will put the next chapter up if you give me . . . . . . . . 45 reviews thats pretty easy now DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please?????????????? 


End file.
